Don't Take The Girl
by Michiruka
Summary: Alternate Reality... its a Usagi/Mamoru fic... based on the song by Tim McGraw... its rather cute... its kinda how they met and grew up together I guess... R


Don't Take The Girl  
  
Title - Look at the one up there stupid!  
Author - That would be me...  
Parts - 1/1  
Email - Michiruka@hotmail.com  
Rating - PG?  
  
Authors Note - This is a Usagi/Mamoru fic... and even though I don't like them... they were the only couple that fit in this stupid fic... Flame me if you want... Praise me if you want... No one cares... Well, okay. I do... I lied... -_-; Oh and the song will be in ... thinking is now *...* and talking is normal... This is an alternate reality fic... and in this... Mamoru DOES NOT lose his parents... it benifits the story alright?  
  
Disclaimer - I DON'T OWN THEM! DON'T SUE ME!! (I want Haruka and Michiru tho...) Oh yeah... I don't own the song either...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Johnny's daddy was taking him fishing... when he was 8 years old.  
Little girl cam throught the front gate... holding a fishing pole.  
His dad looked and smiled. Said, "We can't leave her behind."  
"Son I know you don't want her to go... but someday you'll change your mind"  
  
Mamoru was only 8. His father had decided to take the day off and go fishing. Mamoru wanted to go so he ran outside with his fishing pole in his hand, smiling really big. A little girl, no older than 7 was walking up to the gate, a fishing pole in her hand. She had the weirdest hair-style. It looked like two odangos.   
"Aww, dad! Do we have to take her?" Mamoru whined.  
"Son. I promised her mom I would take her next time we went. Be nice. Maybe you'll become friends." his father responded.(A/N- Thats an understatement if I ever heard one...)  
"Alllright." Mamoru said, obviously disappointed.  
The little girl smiled at Mamoru.   
  
And Johnny said, "Take Jimmy Johnson. Take Tommy Tompson. Take my best friend Bo."  
"Take anybody that you want as, long as she don't go."  
"Take any boy in the world. Daddy, please... Don't take the girl."  
  
Mamoru wasn't having any fun at all. His father was busy helping her that he didn't have time to talk to him. He hated that. Mamoru had planned to spend time with his father alone, not with some little girl that lived down the street.  
"Mamoru. What's wrong buddy?" his father asked.  
"Nothin'!" Mamoru snapped.  
  
Same old boy, same sweet girl. 10 years down the road.  
He held her tight and kissed her lips in... front of the picture show.  
Stranger came and pulled a gun... grabbed her by the arm  
Said, "If you do what I tell you to there... won't be any harm."  
  
It had been ten years since Mamoru met his angel. They had ended up sating when he was 15. She was only 14, but he still loved her. They were walking out of the movies, she was clinging to his arm, giggling and carrying on about how cute the couple was in the movie. He just laughed.  
"Oh, Mao-chan. Thanks. That was a really good movie." she said.  
"No problem, Usako." he replied.  
All of a sudden she screamed and seemed to be ripped from his arm. He turned to see some guy holding her tightly with a gun pointed to her head. She was crying hysterically, struggling to get free from his grasp.  
"Give me all you money or I'll shoot her!" the guy shouted in rage.  
"Alright! Just... please don't hurt her!" Mamoru pleaded.  
  
And Johnny said, "Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards."  
"Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me, here's the keys to my car."  
"Mister give it whirl. But please, don't take the girl."  
  
Mamoru ended up giving the guy his wallet and car just to get his Usako back. But he didn't care. He could replace those things within a matter of minutes. He held her in his arms, trying to calm her down.  
"Shh. Usako. It's okay, he's gone. He can't hurt you now." he said in a hushed voice.  
"I-I know. T-Thankyou for saving me." she sobbed.  
He leaned down, smiling, and kissed her passionately. He wanted to kiss all her tears away. She leaned into the kiss. When they finally broke the kiss, he walked her home, making sure she was safe inside before leaving.   
  
Same old boy, same sweet girl... 5 years down the road.  
There's gonna be a little one and she... says its time to go.  
The doctor says, "The baby's fine. But you'll hafta leave.  
"'Cause his momma's fading fast."  
  
  
"M-Mamo-chan. I think its time!" Usako cried out in pain.  
He grabbed her overnight bag and his keys. He helped her to the car and then got in himself. He sped off toward the hospital.  
"Mamoru! Slow down!" Usako whined.  
"Sorry. Sorry."   
He let his feet off the gas a little.  
  
************  
  
Its been and hour since she went into labor and he still hasn't heard anything. He was getting really worried. Finally the doctor came out, but he had a sad look on his face. Mamoru immedently stood up, very concerned.  
"What is it? Is she alright? And the baby?" he asked.  
"The baby is doing alright. Nice and healthy. Strange though, she seems to have pink hair. Well, thats beside the point. Your wife is dying. We are trying everything we can, but we aren't sure she's going to make it." the doctor responded.  
Mamoru looked crushed. His angel, his Usako, was dying. How did this happen? He sank to the floor, hands on his face, sobbing. This couldn't happen to him. She was all he had left in the world. His father died from cancer and his mother left him and his father a long time ago. This wasn't happening. She was only 22 for Kami's sake!  
  
And Johnny hit his knees, and then he prayed.  
"Take the very breath you gave me, take the heart from my chest."  
"I'll gladly take her place if you left me... make this my last request."  
"Take me out of this world... God, please... Don't take the girl."  
  
"Kami. Please. Don't let this happen! She's all I have left!" he sobbed.  
The doctor didn't know what to say. He patted Mamoru on the back and simply said, "I'm sorry." He didn't know how he was going to live. Usako was his other half, his better half. Now that she was gone, he wasn't going to last.  
"I have to last. For our little baby girl. She's the only thing I have left." he whispered silently to himself.   
He got up and walked to the room. He saw the doctors fighitng to save Usagi, but it was no use. She was gone, but atleast she went to a better place.   
"M-May I go in? Please?" he asked a doctor that walked out of the room.  
"Hai, sir. But don't take to long." the doctor responded.  
Mamoru nodded and walked in. He sat next to her bed and held her hand in his. He started crying again, but this time it wasn't because she was dead, it was because he never got to tell her how much he loved her before she left him. A doctor came in and told he that he had to leave. He stood up, kissed her one last time and asked to see his baby girl  
He looked at his child lovingly.  
"I shall call you Chibi-Usa." he whispered to the child.  
She just gurgled and grabbed at his hair playfully, causing him to smile.  
  
  
Johnny's daddy was taking him fishing... when he was 8 years old.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fin. 3/14  
  
Like? Hate? Wanna tell me it sucked? Review me! =O)  
  
~Michiruka~ 


End file.
